Avenue Qeepii
Statistics :• city status — "normal" :• arc — none :• potions '— currently not being issued :• '''phoenix downs/hi-potions '— issued :• '''current population — 80+ :• official languages — english, engrish, japanese, french, german, chinese, latvian, korean City News :— JULY 13, 2009 :Hallucinogens issued via air, affecting everyone within the city. The problem has been SOLVED. :— AUGUST 08, 2009 :Epic trolling by Byakuran. :— AUGUST 13, 2009 :Awesome rave party filled with alcohol and drugs. :— AUGUST 16, 2009 :It's raining Yu-Gi-Oh! cards what the fuck. :— AUGUST 19, 2009 :Qeepii Hotel & Casino opens. :— AUGUST 29, 2009 :The Four Dragons Dojo opens. :— SEPTEMBER 09, 2009 :Qeepii Cinema opens. :— SEPTEMBER 29, 2009 :Europe day: everyone in Qeepii is transported to a city in Europe. :— OCTOBER 11, 2009 :Alternate Universe post. :— OCTOBER 12, 2009 :Horror-themed Theme Park is open (that day only). :— NOVEMBER 02, 2009 :Zombie arc begins. :— JANUARY 21, 2010 :Zombie arc is officially over. :— JANUARY 25, 2010 :Backdated Christmas shenanigans. :—''' JANUARY 30, 2010''' :Backdated New Years shenanigans. :— FEBRUARY 14, 2010 :Valentine's in Paris, France. :— FEBRUARY 22, 2010 :Moe's Bar opens. :— MARCH 29, 2010 :Pre-April Fool's Day madness! Alternate Universe post. :— APRIL 06, 2010 :School arc begins. :— MAY 21, 2010 :School arc ends. :— JUNE 06, 2010 :Qeepii's first wedding! (Zuko&Rolo) Districts Avenue Qeepii is split into THREE districts. Rich, Middle-Class, Dirt Po'. Rich District The Rich District has the best to offer. Perks, the high-end fashion mall, and Q, the club, are just a few of the more notable locations in the Rich District. There's also the Cafe Soliel, the stripclub, and many of the expensive restaurants within the Rich District (Olive Garden a prime example). The homes in the more residential area are more of the "manor" type. The artsy folk tend to flock to the places like the Head's Muesum or the Quad, where they can attend concerts of the classical kind. Middle-Class District Not Richie Rich? That's alright! Your average Joe's live here - where Hooked on Q's and Qeepii Park can be found. Normal coffeeshops and normal restaurants hold your wines and dines, and it's not too interesting here. Two-three bedroom homes and the "better" apartments are accessible here. Dirt Po' District Now I don't mean to front, but you gotta be pretty down in the dumps to live here. You got your fast-food chains and thrift shops, as well as all you can eat buffets here. You also got the shitty AQments, with a shitty super and a shitty apartment that doesn't heat or cool properly. But what can you do? You don't gotta pay nothin'. Just relax, enjoy the shitty food, and be dirt po'. Noteworthy Locations Qeepii Tower — the tallest building in the city. Has a five star restaurant and provides information for newcomers. Qeepii Park '''— has both a playground and a normal park, along with a wonderful trail, fit for those long walks with your ~special someone~. '''The Zoo — a bit of a special zoo. The animals tend to find their way out and stampede the city, unfortunately for the residents. Zombie Pen '— only one rule of advice: ''don't feed the zombies. 'Q '— the club that's totes the rage. There may or may not be drugs in that drink. 'Hooked on Q's '— the library/bookstore. Be careful, the librarian is a bit like one of those catholic school nuns. Has a wide collection of manga, though, as well as some doujinshi in the Q Shop in the back. You can order via the special catalouge, too! 'Perks '— the mall, with all of the highest fashion possible. Direct deliveries from fashion capitals of the world, and sometimes designers themselves. There's also a Starbucks inside this high-end mall, as well as a Net Cafe, the wifi hotspot. ''''Round the Clock Cafe — the infamous hub to the more "adult" crowd. Cabaret singers and Happy Hours are frequent. The Quad — close to the Qeepii Tower is the Quad, where your favorite artists come to flock when they need some downtime, and maybe just want to rehearse. The very desperate come here to play, so expect the not-so-great to perform as well. There are Talent Shows and sometimes the 'Round the Clock Cafe Monthly Karaoke Contests. Who knows what you could win! Head's Museum — need a break from the rowdy crowd? Come marvel the arts in the Head's Museum, where the intellectual can gather. There's a Chess Room and a library, complete for the socially retarded. Otaku Vision '— the cosplay shop. Complete with every costume imaginable, from Azumanga Diaoh!, to xxxHolic. '''Cafe Soliel '— the stripclub, complete with a bar and lapdances that will make you want to take them home. There are back rooms, but wouldn't having the merch in your own place make you feel better? '''The Four Dragon Dojo ' '— karate/whatever dojo run and owned by Mori. Come here to fight others or train solo, or relax in the joining Hot Springs. Qeepii Cinema '— now playing the newest and latest in all sorts of cinema; from American to Independent, to even other languages! There's something for everyone, and ''Titanic is always playing. '''Moe's Bar — Qeepii's local tavern, and no, it's not named after the character from Simpsons. Category:Locations